


Nightmares

by Nerdylocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Love, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdylocks/pseuds/Nerdylocks
Summary: Sam has just started to help with the hunts and it is really taking its toll, good thing he has Dean there to protect him.





	Nightmares

Dean watched the smooth, pale chest of his brother rise and fall, eventually evening out after his nightmare. Sam slept in his bed most of the time now that Dad wasn’t here. The things that Sam had seen in recent months, the demons and ‘monsters’ which had nearly took his life, he was having nightmares every night and always came to Dean, cuddling up to him. It had gotten to the point that Dean didn’t sleep until Sam had woken up and crept into his bed.

When they woke up in the morning, Sam didn’t mention them, he remembered what happened in the nightmares, but Dean wasn’t one to delve. He knew Sam would start the conversation if he wanted to talk about it.

A few weeks later the cold sweats and bad dreams were still frequent, Sam just started the night off in Deans bed, in his arms. Dean would move closer and hold him tighter once he woke up in the early hours, proving that he would always be there for Sammy. Dean would whisper sweet words into Sam’s ear, kissing his cheek and stroking his arms up and down, anything to calm down the quick, shallow breath coming from his baby brother.

————————-

“It’s you.” Sam said quietly, so gentle that Dean had to strain to hear him. Sam looked like a mess as he glanced up at Dean across the table, bags under his eyes, hair limp and body shaking, he hadn’t slept properly in months.

“What’s me?” Dean asked, just as quietly, feeling like they were in their own little world talking about this, no one else was allowed to know about their business.

“My dreams. They are about you.”

Dean just looked at him, he felt sick. Why was Sam having nightmares about him? Dean was meant to be the one protecting him from the outside world, not being one of the monsters that Sam was scared of.

“No… You.. Each time, you die.” Sam said gently, looking down at his bowl, moving his spoon around in the milk left from his lucky charms.

Dean looked up at him, leaning on the table while he thought, his heart calming down slightly. He was careful to let Sam speak however much or however little he wanted, it was the first time Sam had opened up about them. 

“I have nightmares about losing you too sometimes.” Dean said, speaking gently.

Sam had been waiting for what felt like hours before Dean finally replied. He just looked up, meeting his brothers green eyes and blinked. They sat like that looking at each other for a while before Dean looked down at his hands, breaking the connection.

“But, I know that I am going to look after you Sammy, I know nothing is going to happen to you because I am not going to let it.” Dean murmured, flashing his little brother a small smile. “And nothing is going to happen to me because I am not going to leave you alone, am I? You can’t make yourself breakfast, so I can’t trust you to keep yourself alive without me.” He said, a slightly wider smile breaking through the tension in the room.

Sam smiled up at Dean, dimples showing as he met Deans eyes again.

“I guess not.”

The two of them got up and took their bowls to the sink, Sam waiting for Dean to empty his hands before pulling him into a tight hug. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother, kissing his messy hair.

Sam’s nightmares started to ease off, he was able to sleep through most nights without waking, but whenever he did wake up in a panic, Dean would be there to hold him close and remind him that his big brother wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Please leave a comment, means a lot :)


End file.
